


Morning Cuddles

by EclipseSolar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aromantic SapNap, Bad lives in blocks away from George, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fallen Angel Bad, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I write these at night, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseSolar/pseuds/EclipseSolar
Summary: I was bored. It is currently 5:32 AM, please just take this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen many stories with these cuties in a cute, non-sexual relationship, so I decided to change that

Light poured into the dark room. The sun's Ray's shining on George's face. He groaned in annoyance and flipped over, burying his face into his boyfriend's chest, who hummed. Bad peered open an eye, glancing around to look for the cause of his lover's discomfort. His eyes landed on the open curtains and he quietly sat up.

There was a collection of whines from the bed as he got up. A hand grabbed at his tail, yanking him back and George's hands clutched tightly in his hoodie. "Let go, muffins," He quietly cooed as he shook off the hands. "I'll come right back, I promise." He kissed the top of the colourblind male.

"Nooo," Dream groaned, grabbing at his wrist. His smiley face mask tilted and nearly falling off his face, revealing his half-lidded eyes and sleepy expression. He was reached over SapNap, who was still passed out. "Come back. You're warm."

The demon-angel giggled, kissing the knuckles of the younger male then detached the weak grip. His fingers wrapped around his white mask, lifting it off the blond's face and placing it on the bed post. He trudged over to the window and pulled the black covers over the blinding light. His tail swayed behind him as he laid back down. The reaction to his return was immediate. George wrapped his arms around his waist, digging his face back into the other's chest.

Bad giggled again, carding his fingers through the brunette's hair gently. SapNap scooted closer to where their backs were flushed against eachother, the horned boy hooked his tail around the tanned leg. Dream reached past his to hold George's hand in a tight hold. Bad let out a quiet purr of content. He was exactly where he wanted to be.


	2. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request

It all started with a simple text. One text that only contained 3 small words. A simple wish.

The Muffinteers were all texting in their group chat as they usually do, sending random memes, teasing eachother, and generally having a good time. George giggled at the newest messages flying in.

SapNapitus: STOP CALLING ME SNAPNAPPITUS!

Dreamy: no ❤

Angel: It's so cute though!!

Angel: Remember in the one video where we were singing variations of your name?

SapNapitus: its fine when you do it bad, you have no ill intentions

Gogy: Pff- simp.

SapNapitus: yes, yes I am.

George looked up to stare at the wall for a few moments before standing up. He dropped his phone down on the bed and left to the kitchen, not minding the explosion of notifications going off. He grabbed a water bottle, sipping on it as he walked back to his room. Sitting on his bed, he laid down and snuggled into the covers and various pillows. The Brit picked up his phone again.

Dreamy: so that's why I never go to libraries anymore.

SapNapitus: damn

Angel: LANGUAGE

Angel: But how does that work? Did you do it on purpose or?

Dreamy: of course

Dreamy: not.

SapNapitus: Hey guys

Gogy: Oh no, he's using proper grammar

SapNapitus: shush

SapNapitus: I love you all

Dreamy: aw! We love you too SapNap!!

Angel: Agreed! I love you, little muffin!

George smiled at the screen. The brunette flipped to his side, grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it. Feeling comforted(even though he wasn't feeling down in the first place), he squeezed the pillow harder. He let out a breath and gigged. The previous conversation being covered up by a new one, it mostly being forgotten in the heap of a new topic.

SapNapitus: Anyways what do you guys wanna do?

Gogy: I want cuddles.

He wasn't lying either. He did. However, there was a problem with that. Both SapNap and Dream lived else where in the world while Bad lived only a few blocks away from him, but he wasn't expecting him to visit for a reason as stupid as cuddling.

Dreamy: that was sudden

Gogy: Is there a problem with my answer? 

SapNapitus: NO

Angel: Not at all!

Gogy: Alrighty then.

Dreamy: anyways

Dreamy: on an unrelated note, I'm going to go offline for a while

*Dreamy is now offline...*

SapNapitus: since your in a caring mood can I get an 'I love you, SapNap'?

Gogy: Sure, join TeamSpeak

SapNapitus: really?!

Gogy: No.

Angel: Can I have one? 

Gogy: Yeah.

Angel: YAY

SapNapitus: WHAT

*Gogy and Angel are now offline...*

SapNapitus: you really left me like that.

*SapNapitus is now offline...*

The British man smiled. It was funny denying the Texas man affection. He'll have to call him later and say something. He quickly got up from his comfy spot on the bed and made his way to his computer. Powering it on and logging in on TeamSpeak, hearing Bad's energetic voice through his headphones.

"Hey, babe!" The demon cheered. His smile could practically be heard through the speakers. 

George smiled. "Hey, Angel," He replied as calmly as he could. Bad sputtered at the nickname. "I love you."

Bad giggled loudly. "Love you too," His smooth voice said. The love and care in his voice was clear. However, there was something different about the audio but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was that wind?

There was a ding, signalling someone else had joined. George didn't have to check to see who it was to know who had joined. "I love you too, SapNap," He announced before the other had a chance to speak. With that, he logged back off, not caring to listen to either boys' reply. 

Instead, he logged on to the SMP server. The only people online were Technoblade -but to be fair was he ever really offline?- and Tommy. Following his arrival, Tommy sent him a message in the chat 'Hey Gogy!'

'Hey, child' He responded, grinning. Before he could read the reply, he heard the doorbell ring. The brunette frowned, turning back off his computer. Though confused, he stood up and went to the front door. Peeping through the peephole, he gasped. Then he swung the door open, now face-to-face with his boyfriend, who wore a grin.

The demon's phone was pointed towards him, probably recording, George guessed. That didn't matter at the moment though. "What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"I am here to deliver what you wished for," Bad cheered, smiling brighter. George grinned, leaning to give the other a hug, which was quickly returned. The demon quickly scooped him up in his arms, as if he were weightless, bridal style. "Can you grab my phone? I was kinda Face-Timing with Dream and SapNap."

"NAH!" SapNap protested through the phone. There was a hint of smugness to his voice. "We have a good view here."

Dream wheezed. "We're good here," He agreed.

George took a moment to realize where the camera was pointing and his face glowed red. He snatched the phone out Bad's hand and glowed at his screen. "Fuck you," He growled. The demon carrying him quickly replied 'language!' but continued carrying him to his room as if he the most delicate thing in the world. 

As he was being carried, the brunette held conversation with the two americans. He laid his head on BBH's chest, listening to the familiar thumping of his heartbeat. George felt his thoughts beginning to shut down as he sunk into the warmth of his boyfriend, eyelids drooping as he continued talking.

"You tired, Gogy?" Dream asked, voice low and quiet. The other shifted his gaze to the camera, intending to glare but got cut off by a yawn; therefore, he just ended up nodding sheepishly. "Aww, that was so cute. I wish I could be there to cuddle you too."

The brit's eyes widened slightly then smiled. "Me too," He muttered. He barely registered when he was laid down in his bed, his focus on the phone he was holding. "Hey Sap, Dream. Could you visit?" He questioned. His eyelids drooping again as the warmth from his back soothed him. "I miss you."

Bad took the phone from his hands, setting it somewhere they were in view but the risk of it falling was low. He gently pulled George back into his chest, feeling arms and legs encircle his torso. His tail flicked in content as the smaller boy began to snore silently.

The two boys on the phone were quiet. "He's so cute," SapNap stated. The awe in his voice was obvious. Dream and Bad hummed in agreement.


End file.
